A sens unique
by Lili76
Summary: En le voyant, Andromeda Black croyait avoir trouvé son âme soeur. C'était un bonheur et un déchirement que de le voir, puisqu'il était toujours avec sa femme. Pourtant la jeune fille ne peut pas s'en empêcher, elle a besoin de le fréquenter et de rêver un peu, pour oublier que ses parents la destinent à un mariage arrangé sans amour. OS COMPLET


**Il semblerait qu'il y ait eu un léger souci technique et que le texte publié ne corresponde pas à ce qu'il devrait être...**

**Voici donc le vrai texte !**

**Bonne lecture...**

* * *

**Défis de la Gazette des bonbons au citron **

**\- les vedettes de la fanfiction : amour - amour non partagé : Andromeda Black / Fleamont Potter**

**\- Prompt of the day : chocolat chaud**

**\- Challenge quotidien des maisons : Gryffondor - chocolat chaud**

**\- défi fou : contrainte - pas de dialogues**

* * *

Andromeda Tonks avait toujours été une jeune fille romantique. Au milieu de sa famille versée dans la Magie Noire, elle faisait figure d'exception. Elle était le mouton noir de la famille, le vilain petit canard.

La plupart des temps ses soeurs la couvraient lorsqu'il s'agissait de lire des livres romantiques moldus ou de rêver au grand amour.

Andromeda savait qu'elle devrait un jour affronter ses parents pour sa liberté. Elle savait qu'elle devrait épouser un sang-pur choisi par son père, comme ses soeurs. Si Bellatrix s'en réjouissait, Narcissa et elle s'en inquiétaient.

La jeune fille était bien décidée à se marier par amour. Elle voulait trouver son âme soeur, l'homme qui la chérirait jusqu'à leur dernier souffle. Elle ne voulait pas d'un couple créé pour les convenances, comme ses parents ou son oncle et sa tante. Ils étaient si froids l'un avec l'autre qu'Andromeda trouvait cette vie pire qu'un séjour à Azkaban.

Elle avait tout juste vingt ans quand elle tomba réellement amoureuse pour la première fois. Avant, il s'était agi de petites amourettes, de coups de coeurs ans intérêts.

Cependant, lorsqu'elle le rencontra, elle eut l'impression que son coeur se mettait à battre à coups redoublés. C'était un sorcier plus âgé qu'elle, beaucoup plus âgé. Cependant, peu lui importait la différence d'âge, puisqu'elle ne pensait qu'à lui, rêveuse.

Les premiers temps, l'homme ne savait même pas qu'elle existait. Ils se croisaient, il la saluait. Mais les choses n'allaient pas plus loin.

Lorsqu'elle rentrait chez elle, elle s'enfermait dans sa chambre et revivait en boucle les quelques instants partagés, le moindre mot échangé. Elle cherchait à décrypter ses expressions faciales, le ton qu'il avait donné à chaque mot. Chaque geste était matière à rêver un peu.

Toutes les nuits, elle s'imaginait qu'il lui déclarait sa flamme, avant qu'elle ne termine dans ses bras. Elle se réveillait haletante et brûlante, impatiente de le voir à nouveau.

Andromeda avait toujours été proche de son cousin Sirius. Il était comme elle différent. Un mauvais Black comme leurs mères disaient. Lorsqu'il entra à Poudlard, il devint très proche de James Potter.

Les Potter étaient une famille respectées de sang-pur. Même s'ils n'étaient pas versés dans la Magie noire, les Black les respectaient, surtout parce qu'une Black avait autrefois épousé un Potter. Ainsi, l'amitié entre Sirius et James n'étaient pas mal vue par la famille.

Sirius en profitait bien évidemment pour s'échapper de l'atmosphère lugubre du square Grimmaud. Dès qu'il en avait la possibilité, il se faisait inviter chez les Potter.

Ces derniers appréciaient le jeune garçon et l'accueillaient bien volontiers. Il suffisait à Sirius d'envoyer un hibou à James pour recevoir quelques minutes plus tard une invitation en bonne et due forme.

Adromeda, complice, faisait en sorte d'emmener son cousin chez les Potter autant qu'il le souhaitait.

La première fois qu'elle l'avait rencontré, elle l'avait dévisagé, et n'avait pas osé dire un mot. Androméda n'était qu'une toute jeune femme, et lui était bien plus vieux.

Il l'avait poliment saluée et lui avait fait un compliment. Elle ne se souvenait pas précisément ce qu'il lui avait dit, parce qu'elle s'était contentée de rougir, les jambes flageolantes.

Heureusement pour elle, Sirius ne s'était rendu compte de rien.

Elle se voyait mal expliquer à son cousin de onze ans qu'elle était tombée misérablement amoureuse du père de son meilleur ami…

Fleamont Potter était un bel homme. Elle ne savait pas quel âge il avait précisément, elle savait juste que sa femme était tombée enceinte de James sur le tard. Cependant, il avait gardé une silhouette athlétique. Andromeda pendait souvent que si son fils venait à lui ressembler en grandissant, il briserait bien des coeurs.

La jeune femme savait que convoiter un homme déjà marié n'était pas chose à faire. Rien n'indiquait que Fleamont était malheureux en ménage, et dans le monde sorcier, le divorce n'était pas vraiment bien vu. Surtout dans l'aristocratie sorcière…

Lord Potter était un sorcier respecté et respectable. Malgré tout, Andromeda ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'espérer l'impossible.

Aussi, elle se retrouvait le plus souvent possible à emmener Sirius. Si au départ, elle déposait son cousin avant de repartir, elle fut invitée au bout de quelques temps à entrer prendre un thé.

Que ce soit Euphémia qui lui avait ouvert la première la porte de leur maison la faisait se sentir coupable. La femme était gentille et douce, tout à faire le genre d'épouse dont rêvait tout homme d'après son propre père.

D'ailleurs, Andromeda l'appréciait énormément. Elle rêvait de lui voler son mari, alors qu'elle la considérait presque comme une amie. Sa conscience la torturait à ce sujet, et elle était totalement perdue.

Pour autant, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'entrer un peu plus dans la vie des Potter.

Converser avec Euphemia était toujours plaisant. La jeune Black s'obligeait à oublier qu'elle était l'épouse de l'homme dont elle était tombée amoureuse au premier regard.

Au lieu de quoi, elle passait des heures à discuter avec elle, de tout et rien.

Un après-midi, Andromeda était arrivée en larmes. Sirius n'avait rien dit, se contentant de lui jeter des regards inquiets. Lorsqu'Euphemia avait ouvert la porte, elle avait immédiatement remarqué les yeux rouges et gonflée de la jeune fille. Sans prendre garde aux protestations d'Andromeda, Euphemia Potter la fit entrer chez elle et l'installa dans le salon.

Cette gentillesse eut raison des nerfs de la jeune femme. Elle ne mit à sangloter nerveusement et Euphemia lui servit un chocolat chaud, attendant calmement qu'elle s'apaise un peu.

Une fois ses larmes épuisées, Euphemia lui posa des questions sur les raisons de son état. Andromeda s'empourpra, incapable de dire les raisons exactes de son désespoir.

Elle ne pouvait quand même pas avouer qu'elle ne cessait de penser à Fleamont, qu'elle souhaitait qu'il ne la remarque enfin en tant que femme et non plus en temps que cette jeune femme qui accompagnait le meilleur ami de son fils.

Avec un soupir, Andromeda finit par donner quelques éléments pour expliquer les raisons qui l'avaient amenée à craquer.

Elle raconta que ses parents l'avaient convoquée dans le bureau paternel pour une conversation sur son avenir. Ils estimaient qu'elle vieillissait et ils envisageaient de la marier avec un sang-pur honorable. Quelqu'un qui partageait leurs convictions et qui saurait perpétuer leur lignée - même indirectement.

Andromeda avoua qu'elle était loin d'aimer la magie noire. Elle ne voulait pas suivre les traces de sa famille, elle espérait avant tout pouvoir décider de sa vie.

Elle expliqua qu'elle rêvait d'un mariage d'amour, et certainement pas d'une parodie de couple avec une brute choisie par son père. Après tout, elle avait entendu son père parler des frères Lestrange. L'un épouserait Bellatrix, et l'autre serait son époux.

Euphemia laissa échapper un cri indigné. La famille Lestrange n'était pas vraiment connue pour sa bonté, et elle frémissait d'avance de savoir une jeune fille aussi douce qu'Andromeda entre ses griffes.

Elle consola la jeune fille éplorée pendant de longues minutes, sans se rendre compte que sa gentillesse amplifiait le mal être d'Andromeda.

De façon tout à fait soudaine, Euphemia demanda à Andromeda si elle était amoureuse. Ou si elle l'avait déjà été. La jeune fille devint écarlate et enfouit son visage entre ses mains, mortifiée.

Elle était complètement déchirée entre sa conscience et son coeur.

Euphemia n'insista pas. Au lieu de quoi, elle la rassura et lui dit que l'amour n'était pas sensé faire mal. Que si elle se sentait coupable d'aimer alors ce n'était pas réellement de l'amour mais bien juste une lubie passagère.

Elle lui dit qu'un jour, elle rencontrerait l'homme qui changerait sa vie, et qu'elle saurait immédiatement que ce serait lui son âme soeur : face à lui, elle n'aurait aucun doute, aucune culpabilité, aucune hésitation. Et elle termina en lui jurant qu'un jour elle serait heureuse, et qu'elle se souviendrait de ce moment avec le sourire.

Les mots de la femme avaient calmé Andromeda, mais ils n'avaient pas mis fin à son tourment. Elle ne pouvait pas lui avouer que sa seule culpabilité venait du fait qu'elle était la femme de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle l'appréciait trop pour lui faire du mal mais il se serait agit d'une autre femme, elle n'aurait pas hésité à tenter sa chance.

Elle était peut être jeune et inexpérimentée, mais elle était décidée…

Une semaine s'écoula avant qu'elle ne retourne chez les Potter. Entre temps, elle avait presque réussi à se décider à oublier ce coup de coeur stupide. Euphemia s'était montrée adorable, et elle ne pouvait pas décemment chercher à lui voler son mari.

Cependant, en arrivant au Manoir Potter, ce fut Fleamont qui ouvrit.

Andromeda rougit aussitôt et entra à la suite de l'homme, l'admirant malgré elle. Les joues rouges, elle se demandait ce que ça serait de se trouver dans ses bras, d'être embrassée par lui…

Elle accepta une tasse de thé, qu'elle sirota doucement, répondant avec hésitation, presque bégayante, aux questions de l'homme.

Elle l'écouta avec adoration, le buvant du regard. Il était magnifique, et probablement tout ce dont elle rêvait, mais elle se rendit compte avec une pointe de regrets qu'il resterait toujours un homme totalement inaccessible.

Durant l'heure où ils furent ensemble dans le salon, Fleamont ne cessa de parler d'Euphemia. Comme si sa femme ne quittait jamais ses pensées.

Ce constat aurait du la dévaster : après tout elle était amoureuse d'un homme qui ne lui rendrait jamais ses sentiments. Mais finalement, ça ne fit qu'amplifier ses sentiments.

Elle soupirait désormais après un homme qui était fidèle et totalement dévoué à sa femme. Andromeda savait qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais, mais elle espérait bien un jour être aimée de cette façon, inconditionnellement.

Fleamont Potter était un homme parfait. Il était presque l'incarnation des héros romantiques de ces romans moldus qu'elle lisait en cachette, et qui la faisaient soupirer avec adoration. Elle n'avait pas besoin de le lui demander, mais elle était certaine que cet homme serait prêt à mourir par amour. Il serait prêt à donner sa vie pour sa femme, sans hésiter un seul instant.

Elle n'avait pour cela qu'à l'écouter parler d'Euphémia avec ce ton tendre, et voir le petit sourire rêveur qu'il prenait lorsque le nom de son épouse était prononcé…

La culpabilité d'Andromeda s'apaisait au fur et à mesure qu'elle se rendait compte que c'était un amour impossible.

Certes, elle aimait Fleamont, et ferait n'importe quoi pour lui. Son coeur s'affolait toujours autant quand il était dans les parages, et il lui suffisait de penser à lui pour rougir.

Mais d'un autre côté, elle savait qu'elle ne briserait pas son ménage, même par maladresse. Le couple était solide, contrairement à beaucoup d'unions. Si elle l'aimait c'était parce qu'il était un homme bien, elle n'y pouvait rien.

Elle ne pouvait pas commander à son coeur d'aimer ou de ne pas aimer quelqu'un. Par contre, elle pouvait se refuser à vouloir mettre la pagaille - ce qu'elle avait précisément décidé.

Andromeda sentait vaguement qu'elle aurait du déprimer de vivre un amour à sens unique, impossible. Au lieu de quoi, elle s'en accommodait parfaitement. Dans ses rêves, Fleamont l'enlaçait et l'embrassait tendrement. Dans la réalité, il ne regardait que sa femme.

La jeune fille passa de plus en plus de temps chez les Potter. Plus ses parents faisaient pression sur elle pour qu'elle accepte d'épouser un des frères Lestrange - ses parents n'avaient pas encore décidé lequel des deux - plus elle s'échappait de son quotidien et trouvait du réconfort auprès de Fleamont mais aussi d'Euphemia.

Le mariage que ses parents voulaient lui imposer revenait souvent dans la conversation, et Fleamont s'en indignait, trouvait que c'était une coutume démodée et barbare. Il ne cessait de répéter qu'un mariage ne pouvait être heureux que s'il y avait de l'amour.

Un jour, alors qu'Andromeda était particulièrement désespérée car ses parents se montraient de plus en plus insistants, Fleamont arriva dans le salon où elle se trouvait avec Euphemia.

Contrairement à ses habitudes, il n'était pas seul, mais accompagné d'un jeune homme.

En le voyant, Andromeda rougit légèrement et se trouva perdue. Bien qu'ils ne se ressemblent pas physiquement, le garçon lui faisait penser à Fleamont en plus jeune. Ils avaient la même façon de se tenir, la même façon de parler. Ils semblaient également partager les mêmes idées et le même romantisme un peu rêveur.

Le jeune homme était un né-moldu dont les parents étaient avocats spécialisés en droit des sociétés. Fleamont expliqua en riant qu'il l'aidait à vendre les brevets de sa célèbre invention, la potion capillaire Lissenplis.

Rêveuse, Andromeda acquiesça, sans quitter le jeune homme des yeux. Elle avait les sourcils légèrement froncés alors qu'elle se demandait pour quelle raison elle réagissait ainsi.

Le garçon lui tendit la main avec un grand sourire et se présenta. Ted Tonks. Elle se répéta son nom et décida qu'il avait l'air d'être un jeune homme parfaitement fréquentable.

Andromeda mit la raison de son trouble sur la présence de Fleamont dans la même pièce lorsqu'elle avait rencontré Ted. Elle écarta les questions que son esprit se posait pour continuer de rêver sur son amour impossible.

Étrangement, à chaque fois qu'elle retournait chez les Potter, Ted était présent avec Fleamont. Et si Andromeda rougissait toujours autant en présence de Fleamont, elle se surprenait à discuter de plus en plus souvent avec Ted, et même à rire avec lui.

Avant qu'elle ne comprenne ce qui se passait, elle en était à le chercher du regard quand elle arrivait au Manoir Potter, impatiente de le saluer et d'échanger quelques mots avec lui.

Il lui fallut près d'un mois pour se rendre compte de ce qui se passait.

Elle aurait pu rester aveugle à ses propres sentiments encore longtemps si elle n'avait pas coupé court à un moment passé avec Fleamont pour être un peu plus avec Ted. Lorsqu'elle le réalisa, elle se rendit compte que petit à petit, le jeune né moldu avait remplacé l'aristocrate plus âgé dans son coeur.

Elle appréciait toujours autant Fleamont, mais son coeur ne s'emballait plus comme avant. Elle prenait du plaisir à discuter avec lui, elle aimait être en sa compagnie. Mais désormais c'était son amitié qu'elle recherchait et non plus son amour.

Elle devait bien avouer que cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'elle n'avait pas rêvait qu'il l'embrassait.

Toute cette phase de sa vie semblait être derrière elle, et tout avait changé parce qu'elle avait rencontré Ted Tonks.

Fleamont Potter avait été son amour impossible, comme une espèce de songe romantique. Ted Tonks était différent. Près de lui, elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi vivante et aussi hardie. Elle ne se sentait pas gauche ou maladroite avec lui, elle se sentait l'âme d'une amazone.

D'ailleurs, à l'instant même où Andromeda comprit qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de Ted - et pour de bon cette fois-ci - elle n'eut pas la moindre hésitation à le faire comprendre au jeune homme.

Fort heureusement pour elle, ses sentiments étaient réciproques.

Lorsqu'elle revint chez les Potter juste après s'être déclarée à Ted, Fleamont la fit entrer dans son bureau l'air grave. Si avant elle se serait sentie excitée d'être dans cette pièce, elle n'en fut que vaguement inquiète, curieuse de savoir ce qui se passait.

Fleamont lui demanda quelles étaient ses intentions envers son jeune protégé. Il lui avoua qu'il les aimait l'un et l'autre comme ses enfants - autant que James et Sirius - et qu'il ne voulait pas les voir souffrir l'un ou l'autre.

Andromeda ouvrit la bouche et la referma, incapable de répondre. Elle voulait Ted, mais sa famille ne la laisserait jamais l'avoir. Elle devrait renoncer à lui, mais rien que d'y penser, elle s'en sentait malade.

Fleamont soupira et lui avoua qu'il était parfaitement conscient qu'elle avait eu un genre d'attirance pour lui. Mortifiée, Andomeda jura que c'était juste une passade adolescente - même si elle n'était plus vraiment adolescente quand les choses avaient commencé - et que ça n'avait rien à voir avec Ted.

Ce fut probablement la crainte que Fleamont ne pense qu'elle se servait de Ted qui la poussa à avouer ce qu'elle craignait par dessus tout.

Ses parents n'avaient pas renoncer à la marier avec l'homme qu'ils auraient choisi, un des Lestrange, et si jamais elle leur parlait de Ted, elle craignait leur réaction. Ils ne croyaient qu'en la pureté du sang, et Ted était un né-moldu. C'était une tare inexcusable chez les Black…

Fleamont lui annonça qu'il était prêt à les aider. S'ils le souhaitaient tous les deux, il ferait en sorte qu'ils puissent se marier si tel était leur désir. Mais pour cela, Andromeda devait renoncer à sa famille et à son héritage.

Une telle désobéissance ne serait pas acceptée par son père.

Andromeda hésita longuement. Elle pouvait renoncer à son nom et à ses parents. Elle pouvait même accepter de vivre dans la pauvreté. Mais elle allait perdre ses soeurs, et c'était ce qui lui faisait le plus mal.

Avec douceur, Fleamont lui rappela que lorsqu'elle serait mariée de force par ses parents, elle serait quand même séparée de ses soeurs. Il lui conseilla d'écouter son coeur, et de décider ce qui était le mieux pour elle. S'agissant de son propre bonheur, elle avait le droit de se montrer un peu égoïste après tout.

La jeune fille avait fermé les yeux et hoché la tête. Puis doucement, elle avait prononcé les mots qui allaient changer toute sa vie, radicalement.

Elle annonça calmement que quoi qu'il arrive, elle ne voulait pas d'un mariage arrangé. Qu'elle ne pouvait plus attendre en espérant que ses parents ne changent d'avis, puisqu'ils ne changeraient jamais d'avis.

Elle allait quitter la maison Black pour se lancer dans le monde. Si Ted voulait d'elle, ils construiraient leur vie ensemble. Sinon, elle se débrouillerait seule.

Avec un sourire, Fleamont était venu la prendre dans ses bras et lui avait assuré que Ted n'attendait qu'elle, depuis l'instant exact où il l'avait rencontrée. Et il lui promit qu'elle serait heureuse avec lui, bien plus qu'elle ne le pensait.

Et Fleamont ne se trompait pas.


End file.
